Maybe There
by GreyWolfDruid
Summary: Maybe my world just seems so hollowed, now…and I'm seen… Losing my mind…my sanity…hoping there's life in eternity… In an alternate world the Storm Hawks lost, the Atmos lost but there's one who's willing to tell his story...their story to make things righ


_**Maybe There…**_

'_Maybe there's something to this dreaming, and __**my**__ end's beginning… Maybe __**my**__ world just seems so hollowed, now…and I'm seen… Losing __**my**__ mind…__**my**__ sanity…hoping there's life in eternity… There's a light fading now…it's __**my**__ sanity… Maybe there's light…maybe there's heart…and maybe I should just let it go… But I'm thinking maybe __**my**__ world's left hollowed…'_

'_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. _

_Fall into your sunlight. _

_The future's open wide, beyond believing. _

_To know why, hope dies. _

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow. _

_Suspended in a compromise. _

_The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. _

_Somehow, sundown'_

_-Trading Yesterday_

Selfless, they had given him the command to flee back to the barracks…but he again refused and they watched him leave towards the entrance giving way to the few last survivors straggling to get through, he had been one of them… He couldn't just leave his men there and they could take him…while the others fled…no one was going to stop him. He had his orders but they would have to wait…seeing isn't believing here, and as the figure limped through the cramped hallways of the Talons , dark shadowed corners jutting out the light and torches set in broad day… Eyes yellowed and huge, dilated and struck out into the darkness making out the vast reds and blacks of the Cyclonians, padded carpet of purple not quite matching the kind hauntings of the crude structure that the Witch called castle. Pacing the quiet corridors he followed the trail of blood and the faint linger of sweat, using the shadows for cover was his best bet as two lumbering guardsmen hulked across the floor dragging a little girl by the hands. Their stupid faces sneering up at her, with lengthened teeth, the faces of dogs, tongues lashing against blood-stained canines… A lump formed in his throat and he choked back his sob, a green hand went for the crude torch on the wall…and one guard took a lump to the head. Crawling along the floor a slip green toes tripped the other, and a shush filled the halls.

'Go', he hissed, his voice harsh and quiet, rough and deep, 'Please before they find you again', the little girl's widened blue eyes took in the strange sight of a single green Merb standing crouched over till he looked about five feet hiding the fact he was taller. Jet black dingy hair, greasy like seaweed with long bangs that hid most of his face, as inhuman as he was he smiled, a crooked half-smile and frowned making his long face look dull and sad… She could see with the faint light of the room that he wore the insignia of what was the Storm Hawks on his back, but his uniform was torn and worse for wear. The fading brown of his shirt and most was ripped away, showing dark spots along his arms and puckered scars as well as bruises. His legs were thin, thinner than she'd ever seen, bearing the marks of whips and torture. That's when she saw upon his shoulder where his shirt was horribly damaged a mark, just behind his left shoulder blade the mark of Cyclonia. With a gasp she ran for the doorway and he stood frowning upon where she'd been.

He felt his heart drop and he sighed, dropping the torch from one hand and walked quietly away…leaving a remaining scent of dried tears where once a defender had stood. Life was funny just playing with his mind now, no lingering sense of wanting to turn back and just flee, he didn't have to do this… He didn't have too…but in his heart he told himself he did. He was going to free them, they counted on him…or didn't know of his existence, but if they could free the few Rebel Ducks, Dove and even Wren they would have an edge…maybe...

This wasn't Atmos anymore; this was _his_ nightmare…and _her_ dream…if you could call it a dream. Maybe…just maybe…_he_ could change that…

'I'll take us back to where we belong, I promise', Stork whispered underneath the crystal dome of the main room, 'This is where it began…the end's beginning and my doom started…', he crouched underneath the table getting light that this was the same place where his friend's had fallen…

Underneath his view was slanted, her desk sat in the middle of the circled room, a purple light flickering through the dim lights of green shading the roughened angles of the desk. Faintly it crackled like a fire coming from a hand that waved down over the parchments, files left scattered and cluttered on the floor forgotten…breathing in he drew nearer… The Witch sat with her back to him, her hands glowing purple and a ghastly blue, reaching a face paling and left utterly drawn. Deep shadows ruled under her purple eyes, a pointed nose jutted just slightly crinkled in disgust. Black hair tangled over her shoulders and deep purple robes aligned her dainty hands, the Witch breathed deeply into the shallows of the crystal she held. She held on for just a second, and the world went black… Purple globes held along…jumping through his line of sight and he felt his heart go slower. She must have sensed him, his hot breath caught into the back of his chest as he jumped out of the way of a glowing firebrand… 'Thought killed the last of you traitors, come out to play?'

'Your world is hollow, and I have seen the sky…' it was a code; one she understood when the last of the sky knights took wing and disappeared and even she would understand what it meant, 'Your world is fading, and I don't see the light'.

'Oh…your one of _'them'_ are you?'

'I _hate_ mind games…who've played enough with me…just show me where they are…Lark…', he could see her now, making out the fog of what he said, caught up in her own little world but she got the meaning.

'Storm Hawk!', her lips curled into a smirk, and her eyes flashed red then died down, never leaving the shaking Merb standing near her, 'What's your name, Sterk…Spork…I could never remember…'

'Where are they?' he hissed.

'Dead!'

_You didn't need to do this…but they were counting on you…maybe…just maybe… _Yellow eyes paled against, strained to hold on to her gaze…locked on and spun… 'And…?'

'And?' she sounded curious, her gaze narrowed and her face drew nearer to his, fingers curling around his back and feeling his earrings… 'Annnnd…?' she taunted with him.

_**And I lost who I am, and I can't understand.**_

'You should've killed us all that night, you really should've'.

'No…that wouldn't be any fun now…would it…even so… Those Ducks are fried…heh… How did one such as you survive…I made sure that none of you slaves could fight back…' Lifeless words trailed off and never grasped at his ears, failing to reach the anger in his mind…

_**And this day's ending. **_

_**Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. **_

_**Knowing that faith is all I hold.**_

Stork just gave a heavy humph, 'Time to end what we started…'

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. **_

_**Fall into your sunlight.**_

_And the end was just beginning…he had to make it over…this wasn't their world…not their time… They had died…time to tell __**my **__story…!_

'_Maybe there's something to this dreaming, and my end's beginning… Maybe my world just seems so hollowed, now…and I'm seen… Losing my mind…my sanity…hoping there's life in eternity… There's a light fading now…it's my sanity… Maybe there's light…maybe there's heart…and maybe I should just let it go… But I'm thinking maybe my world's left hollowed…'_

_Darkhealer's Notes: Review please if you want more, only by reviewing will you find out that this is an alternate world where Aerrow, Piper and Radaar are dead, he's trying to find Finn and Junko… So…interested…?_


End file.
